Switching regulators are typically employed to provide a substantially constant output voltage or output current over a range of input voltages, input disturbances, output load changes, and/or the like. Commonly, switched regulators employ negative-feedback to compare an output voltage and/or output current to a reference signal. The closed-loop negative-feedback system of switched regulators enables relatively high efficiency power conversion.
Switched regulators such as buck regulators, boost regulators, buck-boost regulators, switched capacitor regulators, and/or the like, are typically arranged to selectively transfer energy into or out of energy storage components such as inductors and capacitors.
In a typical buck-boost topology, in buck/boost mode the boost switches and the buck switches are switching during the same cycle. A buck-or-boost (BOB) regulator operates in two modes: boost mode or buck mode. Typically, in a BOB regulator, the input voltage is compared to the desired output voltage, and the circuit operates in either buck mode or boost mode depending on the result of the comparison. However, conventional BOB regulators typically have glitches or other problems that occur when transitioning from buck mode to boost mode or vice versa.